Mudanças  A nova Bella Swan
by cahloscher
Summary: A Bella não é a idiota de sempre , ela não vai ficar toda deprimida e não vai voltar para o edward , e vai se meter num triangulo ou quem sabe um quadrado amoroso , a historia é melhor eu garantoo
1. Chapter 1

De três coisas eu estava certa

Primeira eu fui uma idiota por se apaixonar por um vampiro -

Segunda existe um bando de lobisomens vivendo na reserva, me protegendo de um perigo maior

Terceira eu estava caindo no amor por dois deles

Primeiro capitulo

POV Bella

Aquele sugador de animais imundos, achando que eu ia ficar chafurdando na merda por que ele foi embora, já cansei das pessoas pensando pouco de mim, vou mostrar que é que não merece quem, amanhã vou ser uma nova Isabella, nada mais de chorona, tímida e ingênua.

_Be Bep Be Bep. _Despertador maldito, isso já foi um começo a antiga Bella não amaldiçoava bem o que eu vou fazer hoje.

1 - Ir ao salão

2 - Shopping

3 - Ir a Reserva e agradecer ao cara que me salvou

Vamos à tortura. Fui a Seattle e procurei um salão de cabeleireiro, tinha um que chamava _"Bobs e Rolos" _me preparei psicologicamente e entrei.

"Ei querida sou Rick, o que posso fazer por você". Esse cara da mais pinta que onça. Ele tinha um moicano rosa, uma pele artificialmente bronzeada e um sorriso simpático no rosto, quem sabe eu num encontro um amigo aqui.

"Eu queria cortar e mudar drasticamente a cor"

"Um terminou com o bofe, só pode". Sabia que esse leão era Lesi.

"Na verdade o canalha terminou comigo, e me deixou no meio da floresta sozinha depois de ter dito que eu não era boa para ele". Eu estava vermelha de raiva Fuckward.

"Mais que canalha, se fosse eu tinha cortado o bacuri dele com um alicate de cutícula". Eu ri com essa esse Rick é foda.

Eu passei duas horas e meia no salão com o Rick eu ri muito com ele, ta para nascer bicha mais dramática. Sai de lá com um cabelo loiro platinado com umas mechas cobre, e um corte abaixo dos ombros repicado e com franja lateral e com o telefone do Rick. (N/A: link na minha pagina)

Agora a pior parte shopping, eu quero mostrar um visual agressivo, mas sexy acho que seria bom uma mistura de avril com shakira. Primeira parada Victoria Secrets (N/A: não sei se é assim que se escreve) sai de lá com quinze pares de lingerie diferente e com meias-calça.

Depois de muitas lojas e os meus pés doloridos tenho um armário renovado e nenhum dinheiro na poupança.

Bem item dois concluído agora é ir ao Billy e pegar o endereço do meu salvador musculoso.

Ao caminho de La Push eu pensei que talvez a saída do Duckward esteja me fazendo melhor ao invés de pior, acho que era isso que eu precisava um choque de razão pra ver que eu não amava aquele idiota, e que aquele cheiro de predador dele me fez perder a razão, meu tratamento foi igual ao de um viciado depois que a abstinência passa o que vem depois é só a superação. Enquanto eu divagava cheguei à casinha que eu passei boa parte da minha infância quando eu vinha nas férias. Estacionei meu pick-up e fui em direção à porta só que antes de chegar lá fui pega de surpresa por um bando de garotos seminus, para constar nos autos eles eram gatos, fortes e irresistíveis, vou confessar que estava babando, enquanto eles se aproximavam eu reconheci meu melhor amigo de infância Jake-Boo Black, foi nesse momento que eles me notaram.

"Jake-Boo" eu pulei no colo dele, mas percebi que eu estava rodeada que deuses sem camisa e me senti corar igual uma cereja.

"Bels é você?". O Jake parecia confuso, é eu sei que eu to mais gata querido.

"Quanto tempo Jake-Boo o que aconteceu com você anda comento feijão com farinha em todas as refeições?"

"E você Bels agora tem peitos e eles são grandes". Eu ouvi risadas ao fundo

"Jake-Boo nós não estamos sozinhos o que aconteceu com o seu filtro para estupidez"

"Já que você não me apresenta aos seus namorados eu me apresento, Caras seminus eu sou Izzy ou Bels e vocês são?"

"Um eu sou Paul Meraz, mas pra você eu sou o qualquer coisa" Esse deve ser um galinha e tanto, ele beijou minha mão e deu uma piscada.

"Prazer Paul". Aproximei-me e lambi a orelha dele ele engoliu seco.

"O Paul foi pego no próprio jogo dele gostei de você Izzy, eu sou Quill". Beijei a bochecha dele e sorri meigamente.

"E você quem é?" olhei para o menos musculoso que se escondia atrás do Quill.

"Um eu sou-sou o-o-o Em-m-br-y". Ele realmente corou, que fofo.

"Oun ele corou". Eu disse apertando a bochecha dele enquanto os outros tiravam sarro.

"E você bonitão tem nome?" Olhei para o segundo maior ele só perdia pra o Jake-Boo.

"Eu sou Sam Uley" Depois de ouvir a voz dele perdi qualquer interesse nele, ele tinha voz de irmão mais velho.

"Eu sempre quis uma irmãzinha" ele afagou minha cabeça.

"Então era você mesmo que eu procurava". Ele olhou assustado, quando eu sorri maleficamente.

"Primeiramente vocês estão com fome Tarzans?".

"Nós estamos sempre com fome Bels" Respondeu o Jake-Boo

"Então eu vou cozinhar para vocês".

Eles olharam surpresos, nem sabem o que esperam eles.

Bem eu vou esclarecer umas coisas

Não existe impressão nessa historia

Os Cullen voltaram mais pra frente

A Bella vai se apaixonar por dois lobos mas não escolhi quais

E a Bella vai começar a fazer coisas estupidas


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

POV Izzy

Bem aqui estou eu cercado por musculosos famintos, acho que eu vou dar um show para eles.

Sai da cozinha enquanto o macarrão cozinhava, e fui até meu caminhão buscar minha surpresinha para eles _MUAH. HA. HA _

Peguei uma das minhas sacolas das compras e voltei pra dentro, todo mundo olhava pra mim suspeitando de Algo.

"Jake-Boo posso usar seu quarto?" tentei soar o mais inocente possível.

"Claro, claro é a primeira porta no corredor"

"Um Sam você pode desligar o fogo do macarrão e escorrer a água que quando eu voltar termino o rango" e sai da sala.

Bem acho que isso vai funcionar, coloquei uma mini saia de couro que eu comprei, um top branco com dourado e um All Star branco. Fiz uma maquiagem preta e sai do quarto indo a caminho da cozinha.

"Puta merda" bem esse foi o Paul.

"Eu morri e os anjos estão na terra" Embry.

"Ei Jake onde você escondia essa deusa?" Quill.

"Bels vai por uma roupa antes que eu tenha que socar os meus amigos pela sua honra"Jake-Boo.

"E quem disse que eu quero ter honra"

"Ei Izzy belo tapa-sexo" Todo mundo deu risada.

"Vai se ferrar, melhor calar a boca se quiser se alimentar"

Digam olá para a nova Bels :D

Enquanto eu terminava o macarrão alguém entrou na cozinha e começou a mexer na geladeira

"Sam o macarrão tá quase pronto, eu estava brincando vocês vão poder comer"quando me virei não era o um cara que eu não tinha visto antes, ele era muito lindo e tinha uma feição agressiva.

"Eu não te conheço" Ele falou olhando para mim de cima abaixo.

"Ei Jake tem uma garota quase pelada na sua cozinha"

O Jake apareceu na porta. "Essa é a Bels minha amiga ela ta cozinhando pra gente"

"E eu não estou quase pelada isso é uma saia de 25 cm. Podia ser mais curta" fiz bico.

"RAPAZEZ A COMIDA TA PRONTA"

"E você intruso qual é seu nome?" pedi olhando nos olhos dele.

"Jared, será que dá pra mais um comer aqui?"

"Onde comem um batalhão come mais um"

Os meninos já estavam atacando meu macarrão, e vi que não iria sobrar pra mim

Ai eu bati na mão deles com a colher de pau. "Damas primeiro seus homens das cavernas"

"Ai Izzy não bate que eu gamo" disse o Paul com um sorriso cafajeste

"Ele é sempre tão chato assim?"

"Não Bels só na presença de mulheres em pouca roupa" Um doce pra quem adivinhar quem foi o que fez o comentário engraçadinho, E o ganhador foi o Quill. Sinceramente acho que esse garoto se acha o tiririca "_pior que está num fica_".

Meu se eles falarem mais uma vez que eu estou pelada eles vão ver o que é estar sem roupa.

"Como se vocês tivessem visto mulheres realmente peladas, a e Jake-Boo a Playboy da Xuxa não conta viu" Os olhos do Jake se alargaram e ele ficou vermelho.

"Isabella Marie Swan isso era segredo"

Depois de muitas piadas o almoço acabou e nós fomos assistir a um filme na sala. Mas a historia do filme era chata pra caramba e eu resolvi puxar assunto com os fortões.

"Então vamos jogar vinte perguntas?" Depois de um tempo ninguém começou então eu falei primeiro.

"Quem namora?"

"Estou solteiro, mas eu estou querendo uma loira sabe"Cara acho que o Paul não cansa revirei os olhos e olhei pro Embry.

"Solteiro"

"Solteiro sim sozinho nunca" Quill

"Meu se você quer ser a Mulher Melancia, nós entendemos Quill, só não me envergonha e começa a rebolar o creu" Jake.

"Cala boca Jake se nem beijou uma menina que não fosse suas irmãs"

Os dois começaram a se bater e a quebrar a sala do tio Billy . Não quero nem ver quando ele descobrir o estrago alguém vai se meter em encrenca.

"Parem Já" Nossa o Sam nem gritou e os dois já estavam parados igual a estatuas de cera.

"Quando vocês vão crescer e agir como irmãos e parar de se ofender e se agredir, vou conversar depois a punição de vocês" Acho que é a minha deixa pra ir embora olhei para a janela e já tinha escurecido.

"Pessoal to indo eu tenho que chegar em casa e preparar o jantar do Charlie"

"Acompanham-me até meu caminhão?"

"Claro Bels"

Saímos em silencio e nos despedimos enquanto eu travava a minha porta.

"Você vem nos visitar, e cozinhar pra nos de novo Izzy, finalmente alguém que consegue por esses meninos no lugar deles" Quill pediu fazendo cara de cachorro.

"vou conferir minha agenda, se vemos por ai" Acelerei meu caminhão mandando beijinhos para os meninos.

Quando Cheguei o Charlie não estava em casa e deixou um recado, falando que ele tinha ido a Seattle ajudar na investigação de uns desaparecimentos.

Deixei o prato dele na geladeira e fui me preparar para dormir.

Antes de Fechar os olhos pensei no dia de hoje, superei uma fossa, mudei o visual,conheci garotos incríveis, e comecei uma nova fase. Dormi ouvindo uivos vindo da floresta.

**Eu não gostei muito, deste capitulo mas eu não estava muito inspirada alguma opinião você já sabe o que fazer :D**


End file.
